1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays and more particularly to an electronic display having a curved face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic displays are used in casino gaming operations to display information such as special promotional bonus jackpot values. Such displays typically employ a flat array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are selectively illuminated to display numbers or other information. For example, a flat display panel may be used to display a number representing the value of a bonus jackpot which is continuously being incremented. Displays have also been used in a "race track" configuration in which several LED panels are mounted end-to-end around the top of a table or kiosk with the LEDs facing outwardly. The LEDs are selectively illuminated to scroll information around the outer periphery. The LEDs are arranged as a flat vertical panel along the sidewalls of the table or kiosk. To round the corners, the LEDs are arranged to form a face which is curved around a vertical axis.
A problem with flat displays, however, is that they may not attract a great deal of attention. In order to encourage participation in special promotions, a casino operator needs to attract as much attention as possible to bonus jackpots and other incentives.
Accordingly, a need remains for a technique for attracting attention to an electronic display.